


Ride Or Die

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, Gen, M/M, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad Reggie julie and the phantoms, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), ride or die - Freeform, sad reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Episode - 9 #StandTallReggie's feeling sad about the cross over, Alex and Luke make him feel better reminding him of a promise they all made.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Kudos: 23





	Ride Or Die

In the garage, Luke is talking to Reggie and Alex about finally getting to the show they have all dreamed about. “So Julie and I thought, we start with Stand Tall.” Luke got so excited that they could play at the Orpheum again, Alex was nervous excited but Reggie seemed sad not really with it.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Luke looked up instantly at Reggie who looked away from Luke and Alex making them worry. “Come on dude we are supposed to be all in tonight, this is our second chance at playing the Orpheum what’s up with you?” Reg was sad he didn’t want to cross over if it meant being without he’s best friends he didn’t know what was to come and it scared him.

“Do we even know what happens? Like do we all get to hang? I mean you two are the only family I have.” Reggie’s words hit Alex and Luke like a tone of bricks falling on them sadness descended upon the room Alex and Luke felt guilty.

“Yeah I mean, I don’t know what will happen but I believe everything will work out.” Alex words made sense but it didn’t make Reggie feel any better, If he had a choice he would pick the boys to stay ghost forever he wanted everything to be how it was.

“I don’t want to cross over, I want to stay. The only reason we are doing this is so Caleb doesn’t destroy us.” Luke frowned Reggie was making him feel down they all looked at each other when a powerful jolt hit them. The jolts felt so bad it almost knocked them on to the floor they managed to stay standing gripping onto the Piano in front of them. “I’m pretty sure we don’t have a choice, it rhymes with the Hollywood ghost club this just sucks.” Reggie anger rose up he didn’t want to feel this way but he couldn’t help it. 

“Yeah it sucks, but we can’t let Caleb win we need to take a stand and tonight we do just that together.” Luke words resounded in Reggie's mind, but it didn’t make it ok that this might be the last moment they all get to spend together. “Remember the promise we all made? Ride or Die together forever, where ever we are never apart.” 

Reggie remembered the promise the boys made when they first started Sunset Curve each of them got tattoos that said Ride Or Die. “I remember thanks I needed reminding, I’m glad I get to spend my afterlife with you two and Julie.” Finally thought Luke who felt good Reggie was coming around seeming happy again they all smiled at each other putting their hands together in a fist bump.

Ride Or Die


End file.
